Final Fantasy: a New Beggining
by Irish Lenord
Summary: After the deadly Meteor crisis, the Turks have resurfaced and plan to get revenge upon the people to whom caused their unemployment.
1. Introducion

Final Fantasy: A New Beginning  
  
After the Diamond Weapon killed Shinra the three Turks were set free but in debt to Cloud and his posse (group). But instead of being good boys & girls, they were still Mercenaries. Leaving off from FF7 our characters, Reno, Rude, and Elaina set off to take revenge on Cloud Strife. They went to "Midgar" even though Meteor destroyed it. They built an underground base to avoid the macho poisoning left from the Junon Cannon.  
Reno and Elaina had a child named Lenord. Reno taught him how to be a good fighter at a young age. Fifteen years later after Lenord was born Reno left to find more armies to fight along side with the Turks. Two years later Reno returned to the base with about fifty men. While Reno was gathering men Vincent was infuriated with the former Turk. He killed him. When Lenord found out he ran away swearing to take revenge on his fathers murderer.  
He left. Leaving Rude in charge of the men Reno found. 


	2. On To Rocket Town!

Chapter 1  
  
"All right you ladies, were heading to Rocket Town, pack your bags and start heading north. You will be split into groups of fifteen.   
Don't get lost. We will not go looking for you for about a year..." A few men giggle in the back. Rude walks back there "what seems to be the problem women? To tough for you?" Rude questioned.   
" Sir permission to speak freely sir."  
"Permission granted"  
"Sir if you come looking for us in about a year then we'd probably be dead Sir."  
"Well what do you think the solution is private." Rude said expecting an answer.  
" Sir, no idea Sir." He replied.  
"Don't get lost private" Rude said. Dismissed. "Cait Sith assign them in to groups of fifteen. Make sure this one is put in the Juvi group. We leave at sixteen hundred hours (4:00), if your not there by eighteen hundred don't consider on joining in on the fun. Cait Sith once you put them into groups be sure to tell them to not attack the town until the time, dismissed." Rude   
Ordered.  
When Rude's Group got there they were surprised of what the saw. The city was destroyed. In pieces. Everyone was, dead.   
  
  



	3. Cid's Death

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Men, women, and children alike. laying on the ground topside. Facing the ground for eternity.   
"Split up , look for survivers. Meet back in ten. Move out."Rude ordered. Rude went and looked around. Rude holding up his gun like it was his life on the line. He went into a rather large building. He saw something that looked like a snake. He picked it up, it was soft and fragile. It was covered in blood. Following the snake thing Rude counted about twenty feet before he saw a girl laying on the floor.   
Rude rushed to her to check she was alive. He turned her over.Dead. She had a clean cut right down her spine. The person who killed her had dragged her intestine out of her stomach. Blood had covered the floor and Rude's feet. He heard something in the ally. He ran to the window holding up his gun getting ready to shoot. He saw something amazing. Not like the rest. The something amazing was a man was alive!  
Rude jumped out of the window and rushed to the man. Rude turned his head. Rude was suprised he was alive. There was a broken metal pole on the ground. It had something red on the ground like a ball or something. It was as red as the girls intestine. when rude looked at the man, he noticed that a big gash of skin was gone and there was a piece of metal in there.  
Rude immidiatly recognized what the red thing on the ground was. It was the man's heart! Someone must have yanked it out of him, held him aginst the waal off of the ground and shoved the pole into him. "That must be how he is up on the wall. But he is about seven feet off the ground."  
The man pulled his hand off of the wall and reached into his pocket. Rude held up his hand as he thouught he was going to give him something. The man pulled out a bloody piece of paper and handed it to him. Rude looked at it. It said:  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
I am Cid Highwind, creater of the Highwind. I am officially giving who ever finds me my airship the Highwind. It may only carry 25 people at maximum. Do not go to Nibelheim-  
  
"CID!" Cait SIth yelled as he turned the corner. Cid began began to breathe hard before he took one last gasp and died.... 


End file.
